Pet Mayhem
by titania2514
Summary: Have you ever had the thought of the ice skating crew and they times with their pets? Well look no further. But let's just say that it is complete and utter mayhem.
1. Chinchilla troubles

Guess who's back?! Me! sorry for the long hiatus didn't mean for it. but last year in high school so school has me backed up. *sighs* I hate school.

so this story is thanks to a good friend of mine. she came up with the idea I provided the story. Based on a few of her headcanons for the crew and I think you'll find them through out. Review at the end to recommend some things to add for mayhem! Enjoy! Titania signing out.

* * *

A groan escaped his lips as he answered the phone. It was 4 in the morning. Who could be calling at this time? Blurry he read the caller ID. of course it had to be Phichit, one of his closest friends. With another groan and a yawn he rolled away from the warm side of the bed with his lover and answered on the third ring.

"Phichit do you know what time it is?" Yuri grumbled to his friend.

"Yuri! I have the cutest little friend to show you!" his voice sounded too full of energy for the early morning.

His motions were still slow as he reached for his glasses almost dropping them on the ground. Slowly he climbed out of bed leaving the warmth and comfort of the bed.

"Another hamster? That's nice Phichit but you know if you bring him over he might get lost and…" he trialed off just as Phichit cut him off.

"Not a hamster i promise! It's called a chinchilla. It's the cutest little thing i swear! You have to see him!"

"Yuri?" the thick russian accent almost sent a chill down his spine as he looked back at the half sleep russian.

"Coming. Ah sure. Bring him over later Phichit when it's not so early in the morning." he didn't even hear what Phichit said before he hung up and went right back to bed, into the warm embrace of Victor.

"Who was that?" his sleepy voice was like a purr in his ear.

"Just Phichit, something about a new pet that he wanted to show" he mumbled as he buried his face in his warm chest.

"Oh a pet?" almost like that was a magic word Victor's dog, Makkachin, jumped on bed and settled in between them. Both of them laughed and settled down and soon went back to sleep.

Around 10 o'clock the doorbell rang. They were just finishing up the daily chores.

"Who could that be?" Viktor asked as he headed to the door.

As soon as he opened in a familiar frowning face.

"Yurio!" Yuri called as he made his way from the kitchen, "what brings you here? With Otabek I see." he smiled as the both of them were let in.

"We just thought we would stop by since we were in the area is all." Yurio stuck his nose up in the air a bit like as if he wasn't the one that suggested they stop by in the first place.

"Yes of course come in." the pair shuffled into the living room and settled down. Makkachin came over and started to sniff them. Otabek managed to give him a good pat before he almost jumped on Yurio.

"Hey get off me you stupid dog!" he pushed the dog off of him just as a meow was heard from the bag he brought.

"I see you brought your cat with you. Bring him out so we can see!" Victor smiled at him.

With a huff he brought over the bag and opened it to show a furry face just as he jumped out and onto the nearby table.

"Snowbell off the table." Yurio scowled the ball of fluff.

With what seemed like an annoyed meow the cat jumped into his lap. Makkachin made sure to give the newcomer a good lick before trotting over and planting himself by Victor's feet. Content with what he found.

Before anything else could be said the bell rang.

"Someone else?" Victor looked at Yuri.

"I'll get it." he sighed and went to answer the door.

"Yuri! I brought him!" Phichit shouted as he almost shoved a small carrier into his face.

"What did you bring Phichit? Some of your hamsters?" he tried to peer into the carrier but he didn't see anything in the darkness inside of it.

"My hamsters are at home. This is my new companion! He's a chinchilla!" he walked into the living room and planted the carrier on the table in the middle for all to see.

"A chinchilla?" Yurio asked, "is that some kind of rat?"

"It's like a giant hamster." he explained as he opened the small door and reached his hand in. what he brought out was a bit adorable but before anyone could get a good glimpse at his Makkachin started barking and leapt at it. The fuzzy blurb in his hand leapt and landed on the shelves Makkachin close after it.

Snowbell gave a yowl in protest and jumped as Makkachin ran by and her claws ended up in the drapes slowly dragging lines down the nice pattern.

"Snowbell no!" Yurio ran after his cat just as Victor and Yuri tried to calm down their dog. All the while Phichit was trying to catch his jumping critter.

Standing in the corner Otabek was silently holding up his phone recording the chaos that ensued around him. Never had he seen anything like this before.

Vases went falling, the crash of glass and books were almost as loud as the yelling and chaos. It took almost half an hour for everything to die down and everyone to get a hold of their pets.

They all looked around in pure silence and terror. Fragments of glass and ceramics littered the floor and Victor had to hold Makkachin back from running through it.

"...I'll get the broom." Yuri mumbled as he left the room.

Meanwhile Otabek was watching over the video trying really hard to keep a straight face watching the chaos over and over again.

"What are you trying to hide?" Yurio looked at his phone before trying to take it out of his hands, "delete it! I swear you better not post that!"

Phichit quickly put his new pet back in it's carry on "...i am so sorry.."

"It's alright Phichit as long as you be careful next time and maybe leave the little guy at home…" Yuri smiled as he swept up the small pieces of debris.

"Right!" He seemed to cheer as he closed the door to the cage.

"...please no more pets in the house until this is all cleaned up." Victor begged.

Everyone could agree with that.

* * *

Bonus

The next morning the chaos from earlier seemed like just a dream. The house was clean but a few vases and glassware less. It took two hours to clean everything up as good as new and by the time they finished everyone was exhausted and slept over.

Victor was down in the kitchen assisting Yuri with breakfast when Phichit walked in "I can't find him!" He was in a distress, "i let my chinchilla out for a few minutes and now he's gone as soon as i turned my back!"

"He couldn't have gone far. We haven't heard barking so i'm sure he's somewhere safe." Yuri set down the pan of eggs before they burned and walked over.

Before the two could go look Yurio stumbled in, his eyes half asleep and bad bed head. Sitting a top his head was the chinchilla Phichit later called Rascal.

"Yurio whatever you do don't move." Phichit grabbed a net and slowly snuck up behind him.

"Hm? Why?" Still groggy from just waking up he didn't notice the animal on his head until a net came down over his eyes causing him to scream.

And chaos ensued once again.

* * *

More to come in the next chapters! this isnt the end! Review what you would like to see next. I will try to post weekly now but the key word is try. i promise i'll get the next chapter out though! so review and share with your friends! Titania signing out!


	2. Yurio's Cat-astrophe

Haha chapter 2 out now! So as I said this is based off a friend of mine's headcanon. This chapter I leave to Yurio and Otabek.

But so many views since I posted this I am so proud! Keep it up guys! Anything that you might want to see between pets and owners dont be afraid to ask me. and i might just write it out and add it to the collection here. So enough chatter from me. Enjoy the chapter you have all been waiting for! feel free to comment and spread the word! PS i dont own Yuri on Ice.

* * *

Yurio frantically searched the house. He had been going at it for an hour turning the house upside down.

"Where is she? Otabek have you seen Snowbell?" his voice had a hint of panic to it. Oh who was he kidding? It was full blown panic. Several thoughts of what could have happened to his sweet cat ran through his mind as he stormed past Otabek and into the kitchen.

It had already been a few hours since Snowbell's disappearance. He swore in Russian as he quickly grabbed the phone.

A cheery voice answered the phone, "Yurio how is it going? This is one of the first times you decided to call me first. What's up?" Victor just managed to finish those few sentences before he started yelling.

"Where is Snowbell? I swear if that dog of your got ahold of my sweet cat i will personally come over there and end him!"

On the other side of the phone Victor had to hold the phone away from his ear as not to go deaf in that short 5 second interval.

"Yurio i swear i haven't seen your cat all day. Yuri as well. He's been with me. But I promise to keep an eye out." Victor told him despite the yelling.

He let out a few curses in Russian as he hung up and continued to storm around the house.

Finally after another hour he collapsed on the couch close to tears. But he was never going to admit it. He closed his eyes for a second to clear his head and all the thoughts that ran threw his head.

What if she got it? What if she got hit by a car? What is she was catnapped and he didn't know it? What if she was in the pound with all those other cats? More of the questions began to surface as soon as others disappeared.

He was about to call to Otabek to see if he found anything when they heard a meow. He felt his heart lurch in his chest as he stood up and looked around trying to pinpoint it. Otabek walked into the room,

"Something wro..." he didn't get to finish his sentence before he was interrupted with a harsh shush.

And just as he thought he heard the mew again. He ran for their shared room and to the closet and started to dig through it. Shirts and pants went astrayed, some Otabek's a lot where his. What felt like hours ticked by and finally he uncovered a mew cat in the back of the closet.

The Siamese cat was curled up in a pile of some of his favorite shirts. As he tried reaching for the furry creature Snowbell gave out a hiss then a yowl and curled around. And he finally saw the small bits of red.

At that moment more panic hit him. He almost stumbled back but he grabbed Otabek's shirt to steady himself.

"What do I do? There's blood! She's dying! Someone hurt her! What do I do?" the cat continued to yowl in the closet not wanting to be moved from her spot of comfort.

Otabek tried to calm him down but there was nothing he could do to the panicking ice skater. He was going to say take Snowbell to a vet but then he heard the slightest sound. A tiny tiny mew that was barely heard.

"Im a horrible owner! I let her get hurt! What am I going to do if she dies? What am I going to do?!"

"Yurio!" Otabek finally snapped causing him to shut up, a few tears brimming in his eyes.

He quickly wiped his tears as Otabek didn't say anything else as another small mew was heard. Quickly he ran back to the closet, dropping his phone in the process as he glanced back at his cat. In the bundle of clothes and fur he made out two, no three small faces.

His eyes widen as Snowbell started to lick one of them. A chorus of small mews filled the space.

"Kittens?" he looked at Otabek to make sure he was seeing the same thing he was and Otabek gave him a small nod.

He looked from Snowbell to the three new kittens. The cat gave a meow at him then a purr as she snuggled down with her new litter.

Otabek stared as well "...so that's why food has been disappearing more"

"That's what you're worried about? We're grandparents now!"

The two looked at the litter of squirming kittens. They had no idea what to do with them. But at the moment they would never know just how much the three would get in trouble in the future.

"I elect that their names are Snowflake, Snowdrop and Snowball." Yurio decided pointing to each one looking please with the names he chose.

Yup, the troublesome three. Even more a handful than Rascal the chinchilla. But those stories are for a later time.

* * *

Bonus

Chris looked over the photos that Yurio sent out of his new kittens that Snowbell had. A smile crossed his face as he looked at his own cat.

"That's pretty funny one of them looks a bit like you." he chuckled as he showed the picture of the three to his own feline companion.

But the tomcat just yawned and curled up next to him.

"It would be pretty funny if you were their father. But that cant be possible…..Can it?" he looked at his cat one more time before he shook his head, "Yeah impossible."

* * *

So what did you all think? Next chapter is Yuri and Victor I promise! dont forget to possibly leave a comment on the way out! Hope you all enjoyed! Titania signing out!


	3. Shiba Shenanignans

Sorry for the late post. dont think i abandoned this story. I have way too much fun writing these chapters. But i had recently started on a new story project i might tell you about later. so for now i will leave you to the introduction of the newest cute creature! Say hello to the new addition. i hope you all enjoy! dont forget to spread the word and leave a comment if you will! i love you're feedback. if there is anything you would like to see in any upcoming stories dont be afraid to PM me or leave a comment. Also disclaimer. i dont own Yuri on Iice

* * *

It was a beautiful and peaceful day. The sun was out making this the perfect day for the party. But what should have been an easy day of partying was rather a day of chaos. There were quite a few reasons why. One was that they could barely get Yuri out of the house so they could decorate.

They had left that to his childhood friend to drag him to the practice rink for most of the day. Every so often they would send Chris to make sure that he was still there. Lets just say that Chris got quite the workout that day.

It was around noon by the time they finished. Everything was perfect. Decorations, food, the whole place was set up. There was just one thing missing. Presents.

Only two people brought gifts. Phichit and Otabek. Everyone else didn't even know what to get him. And they only had an hour to find something.

"What do you mean you forgot to get him a present? You're his husband!" Phichit was rather shocked.

Victor held up his hands in defense, "I've been busy all week."

"You had almost a year to prepare." Yurio pointed out.

"But I've been busy! You didn't get him anything either!" Victor pouted.

"There's still time we can just head to the store really quick and grab something for him besides cards or a signed album!" Chris shot a look to JJ.

He held up his hands as if he were innocent trying to deny the fact that he had thought of giving him a signed CD. Victor sighed and rubbed his temple. Even now he had no idea what Yuri wanted most.

Every time he asked Yuri would always say that he had enough. He fell back on the couch Makkachin right at his heels. He rubbed his dog's fluffy head.

"If only there was another one of you for Yuri…" he sighed.

Then he stopped. He had it. The perfect present. He shot up and grabbed his jacket from the hook and ran to the door.

Chris tried to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"To get Yuri's present!" A smile on his face as he ran for the local shelter.

The others looked at him as he left. But then they were hit with the realization that they too had only an hour to find him a present and soon everyone had left to find one. Makkachin left behind to guard the decorations and keep Yuri busy if he got home early.

One hour later

Everyone gathered around the huge box that now occupied the center of the room. Victor held a triumphant smile on his face.

"Geez what did you get him? An elephant?" Phichit asked.

"Why would i get him an elephant?"

"It was sarcasm. Something it seems you don't know how to use." Yurio retorted as he set his own present down.

"That's mean Yurio." Victor pouted a bit.

"Don't tell me you got a golden statue of him to put in the yard." JJ laughed.

"Nonsense. If i ordered it now it wouldn't get here in an hour. I thought of it." in the distance someone did a spit take. But they weren't able to locate it as the box started to shake and a bit of yipping was heard from within.

Yurio almost jumped out of his skin as he backed away from the large box.

"What is in that?!" he almost screamed, his voice almost seemed to hit a high octave.

"You'll see." Victor winks at him as the box went still.

Just as he finished those words Yuri was dragged in by his sister. His eyes were covered with a bandana and he stumbles along behind her telling her to wait and let him catch up. But she was determined to pull him along.

She stood him at the edge of the doorway and slowly she took off his blindfold. He tried to survey the room but he couldn't see a thing. His sister had decided to leave his glasses off just to mess with him. But after a moment of trying to see she finally gave him his glasses.

Putting them on he was taken aback by the vast decorations around the room. Yuri took a step back to survey the array of decorations. Some of which were stuck to Makkachin.

A smile crossed his face as his friends shouted happy birthday to him. Then in their own languages. But out of all of them of course Victor stood out. Not because they were married but because he was standing in front of a large box almost as big as him.

"If you're trying to hide such a huge present you're failing Victor." Yuri laughed.

Victor laughed "i'm not trying to hide it." the duo hugged as if no one around them minded, sneaking in a kiss or two. As it was Yuri's birthday the two got a pass for the day. But after a while all the little kisses were enough to make several people snap.

"Stop with the kiss fess!" Yurio screeched at them.

Just as he said those words the box bounced. Not once. Not twice. Not even three times but times. As if it were alive causing Yurio to scream and jump into Otabek's arms. As if by some unseen force the top of the box shot open and a puppy sprang out.

Yuri blinked. Looking from the puppy to the smile on Victor's face.

"Surprise?" Victor commented.

His face light up like a thousand Christmas lights as he kneeled on the ground hoping for the puppy to come to him. But it did more than that. After looking around for a minute he sprang at Yuri and started licking his face. He laughed and flailed trying to get the ball of fluff and slobber off of him.

"You got him a puppy?" JJ asked. He looked shocked. As if he could no longer prove his gift was better than everyone else's.

Otabek set Yurio down and he straightened out trying to play as if he hadn't screamed. Everyone looked at the puppy who was giving Yuri kisses as he laughed. He had never look so happy in his life since he met Victor.

"Thank you Victor." his eyes held sincerity as the puppy finally let up and sat at his feet his tail wagging.

"What are you going to name him?" Phichit asked him.

Yuri looked at the the puppy, remembering his old pet he almost wanted to name him Victor. But he already had a Victor. So he thought of the next best thing.

"I'll name him Vicky!" he decided.

"In honor of Vic-chan?" his sister commented.

A blush crossed over his face. "N-no I didn't! It was a name I came up with off the top of my head!"

"Right." she retorted.

"Well Victor already showed us up with his presents. Why don't we get this party started?" Chris commented with a sigh.

Everyone agreed and soon the party was in full swing. Vicky, the new Shiba puppy followed behind Yuri everywhere he went and nipped at anyone that got close. Victor had no idea how attached that puppy got to Yuri in such a short time span but he knew the two were going to be inseparable. But what he never took into account was how much trouble the single puppy would get into in the future. But as Yuri was rather happy he would push it to the back of his mind.

With a smile he walked over to his lover and snakes his arm around her managing to whisper one thing in his ear.

"That was only the first present. The second you'll get later tonight." he blew on his ear causing Yuri's face to heat up and his voice to stammer.

Vicky gave him a quick nip to the heels sending him off to join the others laughing.

Later that night the duo was woken up by howling. With a groan Yuri rolled over and sat up seeing Vicky sitting in front of the moon howling.

"Aw he misses his family doesn't he?"

Vicky looked back at him and bounded over his tail wagging. Yuri smiled at him and petted his head.

"Keep it down please Vic-chan. We're trying to sleep alright?" he made sure to give him a scratch behind the ear.

The puppy gave his fingers a quick lick before Yuri laid back down to sleep.

A few minutes later the howling continued. If only they could translate what the pup was howling about. He wasn't homesick or anything. Rather just one simple word.

"Fight me!" the puppy howled at the moon.

Seems Victor and Yuri would be up for quite a few nights until they found a solution.

* * *

And that was the introduction to the new addition to the family, Vicky! yes the name derived from Vic-chan. I hope you all enjoyed. thank you for waiting so long for the new chapter. next one wont take so long. but you know school is a killer. remember any ideas you have that i can take a stab at dont hesistate to put in a request. i put credit where it goes as i say now i am not the owner of this idea i just put pen to paper for her. so all credit goes to her! i just make dreams come true! so until next chapter with the Troublesome Three hang in there guys! dont forget to leave a comment on the way out if you'd like! id love to hear from you guys. so until next time Titania signing out!


	4. Kitty Calamity

Sorry for the late update. school has me beat. But I tried to write as much as I could and i finally finished! Thank you all who waited patiently for this update I am very grateful. So here you go the next installment of Pet Mayhem. Kitty Calamity. if you want to see any updates with other's pets then feel free to comment or pm me and i will be sure to try and include it. so i have ranted on far enough so read and i hope you like it!

* * *

They were on the prow. Their target was with sight. They readied themselves and finally, took the leap of fate.

Yurio sat up quickly as he tried to shake off the three now clinging to his scrunchie.

"Get off me! Get off I said!" he ran around the room trying to get the three off. One had his fangs stuck in the object as the others tried to cling to his head.

There was mewing but finally after almost 10 minutes of Yurio screaming and bucking they let go and landed with grace on the nearby couch. They mewed at him and looked disappointed. Their mission had failed. But they would try again later.

Yurio looked to Snowbell, "Control your kids Snowbell." he scowled then he scoffed at the three. She gave a simple purr as she rubbed against his leg.

He sighed as he then got a glimpse of the clock. His eyes widened with a curse as he ran from the room.

"Otabek! We have to get to the rink now or we'll be late for practice! Why didn't you tell me?"

The three looked at their mother. She wasn't paying any attention so they snuck by her. Snowball, the leader, led his brother and sister to the door. They looked around. What adventure would they go on next? They had no idea. All they knew was that there was a dark space and they had to explore it.

Yurio walked out of his room and looked around. Did the three get into something again? He shook his head. They were already trouble enough. He didn't even believe they were Snowbell's kids. The only similarities was their fur color. He sighed as he pulled on his shoes. Just he grabbed his bag the doorbell rang. With a groan he answered it.

Yuri's smiling face was what greeted him. "Ready to go?" his neighbor asked him. With a nod he called to Otabek and grabbed his duffel bag before following the young man to the nearby rink for practice.

It was dark. There were things moving. But they heard talking so they shouldn't move one inch yet. They tried to keep still for as long as possible almost holding their breath. Snowdrop quietly crawled into one a small alcove she found. Her brothers clung to the clothes as the space around them swayed.

Snowball let out a quiet mew but no one on the outside could hear them. It seems they had a new challenge. Find out where they were going.

As it was dark the trio would have to wait but their game of spies was going rather well so far. They had uncovered a few things already. They found out that their mother loved to sneak out. Grandpa Yurio was quick to panic if one of them went missing. And even Grandpa Otabek had a secret love of romance novels and what the humans called chick flicks. Yup, they were rather accomplished.

The darkness around them finally came to a standstill. Quietly they listened for any voices but, hearing nothing they snuck out of the bag. Looking around they saw an unfamiliar place. Cold linoleum under their paws and blinding white beyond a gray wall.

Snowball was the first to crawl out. Looking around he saw no one. Not their mother or Yurio. So a quick mew told the other two the coast was clear.

It was time to discover a new secret as to where everyone went during the day. Everything was perfect. No one could see them as they went as quietly as they dared. Then they made the discovery.

A brilliant scent and a rather tall tube. Snowflake was the first one up to investigate. Snowdrop was soon followed by Snowball. Soon all three were investigating the tubes which they had found out were two of. The more the better.

Black snakes trailed from the top of them and Snowdrop was soon playing them trying to see if they would bite back. They just hung limply doing nothing.

Snowdrop inched closer. Closer and closer until she could reach out just so and touch it. Soon she was batting at it waiting for it to bite back. But it never did and she was soon entranced.

The other two boys looked into the depths of the darkness. Snowball was the first to reach in. he smelled pork he intended to find it. But before he could register anything he fell in. the smell got closer but it wasn't close enough so he went in deeper and disappeared.

Snowflake was the one to investigate the other one. He wasn't as into the smell just the darkness that was in it. He too ended up slipping into it and disappeared in a flurry of fur and a quick mew.

Snowdrop looked at her two idiot brothers inside the shoes and went to find the smell that they had all caught onto. Her keen sense brought her to another large bag. The smell was so strong. Before she could go inside to investigate a fuzzy head poked out. His muzzle smeared with crumbs and sauce.

She backed up quickly and hissed at him but he licked her in welcome. Soon the two were both chowing down on what was left of the pork cutlet sandwich.

Yuri walked into the locker room with a yawn. It had only been the start but it was already starting to get taxing. The good thing was that Victor had given him 20 minutes to eat his lunch. His only cheat day and his mom had made it extra special. He may not be able to have pork cutlet bowls but his mother had made pork cutlet sandwiches.

He grabbed his bag, he never remembered his bag being so heavy. It may have been his imagination or just fatigue but he pushed it to the side and reached inside for his lunch. What greeted him wasn't his lunch but a wet tongue causing him to almost drop the bag. Quickly he unzipped it fully and was greeted by a smiling dog face.

"Vicky?!" he almost shouted as the shiba puppy jumped out of the bag and into his lap licking him. The remains of the sandwich were spewed all over his muzzle and neck. Nothing was left for him.

A mew greeted him and he caught a glimpse of one of the troublesome three. Which of them he had no idea but with the pink color it may have been Snowdrop or Snowflake. He had no idea.

"Yurio i found your cat!" he called out.

He picked up his own pet by the collar, "Vicky that was my sandwich!" he almost wailed.

After his restriction he could only have one pork cutlet bowl per week and not even that! He couldn't have pork cutlet anything! So the sandwiches were something he had been looking forward to for days! Only to have it eaten before he could even cherish it.

The little Shiba only gave him a quick bark and licked his face trying to cheer him up. He was not at all sorry for what he did.

There was a thundering of steps getting closer and closer until the door slammed open causing both animals to jump.

"Alright which one is it?" Yurio demanded.

He didn't even have to see when Snowdrop walked over to him meowing and purring a bit. Yurio picked the little ball of fluff up and looked at her eye level.

"So it's Snowdrop…..your brothers are here too aren't they?" he asked.

The only answer he got was a purr as he set Snowdrop on his shoulder. He also didn't need an answer as Yuri picked up his skate.

"...i found another one." he held up his skate showing a fuzzy head with almost a triumphant grin on his face.

Quickly he looked in the other one. Low and behold there was another fuzzy face staring at him. They were all there. He groaned.

Of course they would get out. Why didn't it surprise him? He never expected them to make it all the way here.

He lined them up single file and they just looked at him with what seemed to be a innocent smile.

"Don't give me that look." he scowled.

Yurio expected Yuri to scowl Vicky in the same manner but he was just looking at his lunchbox in defeat.

"I waited a week to enjoy that sandwich." he whispered in defeat.

He looked from his own cats to Yuri on the floor whimpering about lunch. With a sigh he picked up his trio and put them in his duffel bag where miraculously they sat quietly. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. I'll treat you to lunch. Seeing as how your mutt ate it."

Yuri's face seemed to light up, "Really?"

"Might as well right?"

He pulled the older man up off the floor and the two headed to the door. Their pets on their heels.

There was no way they were taking their pets with them out to lunch so they made sure to drop them off at the apartment where they would be scowled at more later.

* * *

I hoped you like it! this Bonus included is by request of goctyudicbdkvhb175749674 (i hope i didnt spell that wrong). So enjoy! I might just give him his own chapter later on! look forward to it!

* * *

Turtle tussle

Yurio and Otabek were in the living room watching a movie when Snowball stumbled into the room carrying something heavy in his mouth. It was green and bulky. The feline dropped the thing to the floor and meowed to get their attention.

Looking up Yurio was surprised to see Otabek bolt up and pick up the green thing.

He scowled at the cat as he held the thing out of reach where Yurio could see that it was a...turtle?

"When did you have a turtle?" he asked his lover as he paused the movie.

"I hid it from your cats before they turned him into a toy or food." he sat back on the couch and the little reptile poked its head out of the shell.

Locking eyes with Yurio it was almost like the turtle was trying to tell him something.

He looked away and unpaused the movie as the two, plus the turtle, snuggled up to finish it.

 _Two hours later_

"Otabek have you seen my…." he paused mid sentence. Otabek sat at his desk facing a tank. And he was….singing? A brush in his hand he was giving the turtle a bath.

A smile was on his face and Yurio couldnt help but hold up a camera and take a few pictures of the two. It was a good thing that he was pretty busy because he never noticed. It would be pretty good to bring it up later.

* * *

Two stories in one chapter! So as i said if you want to see any stories coming up with a skater and their pet feel free to leave a comment down below! Im excited to hear from you. Titania signing out!


End file.
